disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Thaddeus Hunt
Thaddeus Hunt is a character from The Legend of Tarzan who makes his first and only appearance in the episode "Tarzan and the Rough Rider." He is the leader of a band of kidnappers (presumably drug traffickers) who try to kidnap Tarzan and former U.S. President Theodore Roosevelt for ransom money. His two main minions are Jake and Sam. He and his men are eventually arrested by Roosevelt's two government agents. Role in the episode Thaddeus is first seen in an abandoned temple, planning on going to Africa and have Jake and Sam kidnap Roosevelt so they can ransom him. After Roosevelt visits the jungle and he and Tarzan get kidnapped by Jake and Sam, Tarzan and Roosevelt are in a cage at the temple and meet Thaddeus, who tells them that the cage is their new home until his escort arrives. Tarzan and Roosevelt, whose left leg is now injured, escape, but then run into Thaddeus and his men. The men fight and the bad guys are defeated. While Tarzan makes Roosevelt rest on a rock next to a river and meet Tarzan's vervet monkey friends, Thaddeus and his minions are looking for them. Jake and Sam tell him that they couldn't find them and Thaddeus makes them shoot their smoke guns to capture their attention. Tarzan and Roosevelt hear the gun shots, see the smoke, and hide under a tree branch. Tarzan suggests that he has one of his monkey friends guide them to a safer place. The monkey takes the two men to a waterfall that leads them to another part of the jungle. When the monkey leaves, Tarzan and Roosevelt see an aircraft with Thaddeus and his minions coming out of it. When Tarzan is about to attack Thaddeus, Jake traps him in a net. The jungle animals show up and are about to attack the bad guys, but they escape before they do so. However, Terk frees Tarzan from the net and Tarzan prevents Jake and Sam from completely going back into the aircraft. He grabs on the the rope and gets in the aircraft himself. Thaddeus sees Tarzan coming and orders one of his men to send them to an ocean. When Tarzan gets in the aircraft, Tantor grabs the rope to keep the aircraft from moving and Terk goes in it. Thaddeus chains Tarzan's foot and is about to throw him off the craft, but Terk shows up just in time and knocks Thaddeus unconscious. Tarzan has her chain him up while he frees Roosevelt. However, Thaddeus ends up chaining Terk and finds Tarzan and Roosevelt. Thaddeus is about to throw a grenade at the two men, but Terk manages to free herself and she chains the villain's foot and pulls him so he lies down on the floor. After doing so, the grenade explodes and the aircraft is on fire. Luckily, Tarzan, Terk, and Roosevelt use a small plane and escape just in time. Thaddeus and his minions escape the aircraft as well but get surrounded by Tantor and the other elephants when they land. The bad guys then get arrested. Category:Tarzan Villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Hunters Category:Men Category:Main Antagonists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series